


I Know You're Sick

by leatherandlace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from aqueenandherswan on Tumblr: Emma arrives at her secret girlfriend's house (Henry's at a sleepover) only to find out that Regina really sick. Fluff. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You're Sick

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for any mistakes!
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, enjoy!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr: reginaswifesaywhat.

Emma let herself into 108 Mifflin with one hand, the other occupied with juggling a bottle of wine and a bouquet of roses. Henry was at a sleepover, her parents were on a date night, Baby Neal was being babysat by Aurora, and she had no plans; this free schedule was being seized by the blonde so that she could spend a night with her secret girlfriend, something they have only done a couple times due to their secrecy.

So she slipped through the front door and padded through the loft, heading towards the study where she presumed Regina would be.

“Emma?” She heard Regina call from above her, so the sheriff jogged up the stairs until she reached the brunette’s bedroom.

“Hey, Regina. I brought—are you alright?” Emma was prepared to see her girlfriend all done up as usual, but instead was greeted with a pale face and a facade of regality. She could tell the brunette was trying to look normal, but Emma could see right through her. The mayor’s eyes were bloodshot, her face deathly pale but her cheeks rosy red, and their was a thin coat of sweat on her skin. Also, there were dark bags under her eyes and she looked…just worn down.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Regina affirmed with a tight smile, “Are those for me?” Emma blushed and handed her the roses, pecking the woman on the cheek but retracting quickly. 

“Holy shit, Regina, you’re burning up!” Emma yelled, placing the flowers on the bed and laying her palm against Regina’s forehead, only to find that the woman was much warmer than she had anticipated. 

“I’m just hot, that’s all. Nothing to worry about.” The mayor moved from Emma’s hand and grabbed the roses. She started to trek out of the room but was abruptly stopped, her vision swimming and spotting as though she had gotten whacked with a baseball bat. She stumbled backwards—and with quick reflexes from the blonde—fell safely into Emma’s arms.

“You’re lying, Regina. What happened?” Emma chastised, turning the brunette to face her. Impossibly, she looked even worse than she did five seconds ago.  “Nothing. I just went to bed a little normal than usual, and I’m clumsy, you know that dear. Now please let me go so I can put these roses in a vase before they die.” Regina tried to break free of Emma’s embrace, but she was too weak and tired. Emma knew she was lying about the sleep, because she was on the phone with Regina last night right before she went to bed—and it wasn’t late. Why was she lying to her?

“No. Regina, you’re sick.”

“I am not sick. I appreciate your worry, but I’m fine.” She was most definitely lying. Emma had come to know her girlfriend more than anyone, and she could tell that Regina was sick, and lying about it.

“Why are you lying to me?” Emma frowned, sitting on the bed and gently pulling Regina down next to her—she was pretty sure the brunette would pass out if they stood any longer.

“Okay, fine, I’m sick,” Regina gave up, letting herself crumble. She slumped over into Emma’s chest, “I just didn’t want you to see me like,” she gestured at her pale complexion, “this.”

“Don’t worry, you still look beautiful.” Emma brushed a strand of hair out of Regina’s face, “Now why don’t you lay down and I’ll get you some medicine and soup, okay?” Emma stood up, leaning down to kiss Regina’s forehead, then breezed out of the room. Regina smiled to herself, eyeing the roses and wine.

My Savior, she thought, picking up the roses and listening to her adorable girlfriend clomping around downstairs, the only person in the world that loved her just as much as she loved them.


End file.
